


Diamonds In The Rough

by SarcasticSpook



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Disgustingly slow burn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon can basically die, Relationship happens waaayy later, not beta read we die like men, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSpook/pseuds/SarcasticSpook
Summary: Sherlyn was never one for pokemon battles unlike her pokemon companion Viktor. Unfortunately when past failure leads her to leave her home region and she ends up traveling for a time before settling down in Galar, she doesn't expect to get herself tied up in the Gym Challenges. Yet life has a funny way of throwing the unexpected at you and when her friend Gale comes to her home with a letter of endorsement she eventually caves in and joins.But what do you do when you're unsure of the new goal before you and scared to fail again?Even more confusing what do you do when you end up catching feelings for one of the gym leaders?Unfortunately Sherlyn doesn't have any answers to that but here she is anyways facing all of this and more when people from the past even start coming up and causing more issues.
Relationships: Gordie/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Uncertain Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's ya boi, Spook here to deliver this fic that I didn't expect to end up writing but here I am!
> 
> I've honestly not written anything story wise for years so please excuse any rusty things here and there as the most I've done was rp stuff with my own original characters. But I ended up adoring the characters in Sword and caved and made my own trainer nerd that I eventually shipped with Gordie. I'm a sinner, I know. I'll try to update this as much as I can but I can't guarantee consistent upload dates since I work and do art and stuff.
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this fun ride! c:

“Welcome, one and all! Welcome to the world of pokemon!”

The faint voice of Chairman Rose echoed faintly through the quiet home, the T.V. volume having been turned down enough for it to be mere background noise more than anything else. The only occupant being busy in the kitchen cooking lunch for both her and the shiny Ninetails that laid itself across the living room couch. Sleeping soundly save for the occasional ear twitch when it heard a soft clattering in the kitchen now and then as dishes were put in the sink to be washed.

It was the second year living in the Galar region and both trainer and Pokemon seemed to adjust rather well to the new surroundings. It was a new start after all and neither of them were going to let it go to waste. However hearing the announcement of the gym challenge this year tugged slightly at the woman in the kitchen. Reminding her yet again of a past goal that she’d been trying so hard to shake off. Yet it never was easy to ignore the disappointment when your dreams get crumbled before you time and time again.

“Now turn your gaze to the Galar region’s greatest Pokemon trainer, your undefeated champion…”

Letting out a sigh, the blue haired woman set down the knife she’d been using and entered the living room. Her green eyes stared at the screen of the television for a few moments before picking up a remote and shutting the broadcast off. Which in turn caused her ninetails to awake and look up at her.

“That’s enough of that for now, Viktor.” She spoke, switching her gaze to her companion who only gave a soft whine and tilted his head in response.

“It’s nothing, feel free to go back to sleep. Lunch will still be another half hour.” Setting the remote back down, she reached to give her Pokemon a loving pat on the head while returning to the kitchen. Or at least, that’s where she was going until the front door of her home practically burst open. Revealing a cheery looking man with short black hair and vibrant hazel eyes that immediately zeroed in on the other.

“Sherlyn you are home!” He greeted, earning a rather unamused look from the poor woman that just had her door pretty much kicked in. “I was worried I would’ve missed you today!”

“It’s my day off of work, of course I’d be home Gale.” Sherlyn replied as she gestured for the other to close the door as he entered before continuing into the kitchen.

“Well good because I need to talk to you about some exciting news!” Gale exclaimed as he kicked off his boots, knowing that his friend would practically wring his neck if he didn’t. While he followed the other, he reached into the messenger bag he had been carrying over his shoulder.

The announcement of news made Sherlyn groan internally, unsure as to what it was now that would be considered news. As the last time he’d arrived in her home in a similar manner, it was something to do about the new clothing line that was coming out. Granted, that one wasn’t so bad given the fact that he had also offered to let her pick out new attire all approved by his father who owned the company. Even though she was more than capable of affording them.

Still, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t mind having her quiet time constantly interrupted by him. Gale was a good friend, yes. But there were still times he grated on her nerves and Sherlyn was more than sure that he knew it. Despite that, she didn’t have the heart to really kick him out whenever he came by.

“If it’s something work related, I don’t want to hear it until I go in tomorrow.” The retort earned a laugh from the man who shook his head and pulled out a letter, holding it up for Sherlyn to examine.

“Nope! Nothing close even.” Gale proudly informed, the smile on his face growing as Sherlyn’s face scrunched up slightly in confusion as she read the letter. It took only a few seconds when the realization hit her upon seeing the stamp at the bottom.

“You got an endorsement letter?” Sherlyn’s eyes switched up to Gale’s face as he nodded, folding up the letter and placing it back into his bag. 

“Who did you have to blackmail to get ahold of that?” A little bit of a mean question sure, but Gale wasn’t the best when it came to Pokemon battles. A fact that Sherlyn had learned pretty quickly from the past fights they got into mostly at Gale’s persistence to see how Viktor would do in battle. On top of her watching him battle other trainers only to lose the majority of them save for a small handful of victories. 

Gale brought a hand up to his chest as he faked a look of hurt at the question. Admittedly Sherlyn did feel a slight tinge of guilt for saying that as he had a rather good hurt puppy dog look. Still the look faded as he laughed, shaking his head. “I would never dare such a thing! In truth I got sponsored by the salon I always frequent. Not surprising since I look this good.”

Sherlyn rolled her eyes as her friend struck a pose that she figured he thought looked attractive but to her it looked more goofy than anything. Turning away to continue making lunch, she spoke up. “Well either way, I’m glad you got an endorsement letter. I’ll be sure to try and get tickets to the gyms that you get to so Viktor and I will cheer you on.”

“That won’t be needed!” Gale waved a dismissive hand, causing the other to stop and look back at him confused. “I’ve got a present for you too!”

A small knot formed in the pit of her stomach as her friend opened up a seperate pocket on his bag. While she wasn’t sure what he meant by that, there was a small voice in the back of her mind crying out what it might be. Yet Sherlyn was quick to try and silence it. No, she wasn’t going to be doing this.

“Gale if it’s what I think it is I--”

“Ah! Found it! For you.” Gale chirped as he handed an envelope to the shorter woman who hesitated for a moment. Only to carefully take it from him as if it would burn her if she handled it too recklessly.

After opening it, Sherlyn took a moment to read the contents of the letter all while Gale moved past her to sit down at the table. Quietly digging through his bag for something else to set on the table while she was preoccupied. Already the knot in her stomach only grew as the words settled in the realization that she was looking at her own endorsement letter. Her shoulders slumped as the thought of having to go through the Gym Challenge ran through her mind.

“I didn’t want to go through the challenge alone so I thought who else better to accompany me than you?” Gale spoke up, breaking Sherlyn out of her thoughts yet she remained silent for a few moments longer. Contemplating on what to do about the situation.

“Gale I- I can’t do this..” She finally answered, opting to just stare at the letter rather than look at her friend who was surely staring at her with what she thought was disappointment. Not like it would’ve been the first time anyone ever gave her that look. 

“Hell why would anyone want to even sponsor me of all people?” A weak laugh spilled out from her as she could feel tiny pinpricks of tears starting to swell up in the corners of her eyes. Already the thought of being nothing more than a failure crawled its way up from the supposed grave she had buried it in the back of her mind.

It wasn’t until she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her into a half hug did her friend offer an answer. “Actually that person was my dad of all people. He’s seen how you handle battles and when I spoke to him about trying to join the challenge, he was keen on getting you in too.”

Gale’s voice was low, soft and reassuring as this wasn’t the first time he’d seen her get like this. Sure, she knew he figured it was probably a gamble giving her this since it this was likely to be her reaction. But like past times, he was always quick to reassure and comfort those dark thoughts that swam around in her head.

Despite that, Sherlyn still shook her head, reaching a free hand up to quickly wipe at her eyes as she took in a small breath to calm herself. “That’s fair but I just… I can’t.”

“Sure you can. Look, I know you told me that your real dream was to be a top coordinator. I just felt that maybe..” Gale slowly trailed off, pausing for a bit to think carefully about his words. Eventually he just sighed and gave a shrug as he continued, “Iunno, maybe doing the Gym Challenge with me would help you see that you don’t have to stick to one goal. You know, one door closes and another opens kinda deal.”

As he spoke, Sherlyn remained silent, listening to him as he tried to offer some kind of advice which to be honest seemed a little confusing for her to think about. Still, she continued to stare at the letter in her hands as she thought about what he was saying. Yes, her dream wasn’t anything related to participating in gym battles but already that was crushed years prior. Even then if she was offered a chance to do it again, she probably wouldn’t as being humiliated time and time again was more than enough for her. 

However Gale did have a point. She didn’t have to constantly stay with the idea of something that’s already been lost. What was the point of that at this point? The Galar region was to be her new start and perhaps this opportunity was to also be her new chance at achieving something she could finally be proud of for once.

“Alright.. Fine.” Sherlyn finally answered in a soft mumble, causing Gale to stop what he was saying and look at her.

“Wait seriously?”

“Yeah.. I’ll join but only because I don’t want your dad to have wasted time writing this for nothing.”

A smile returned on the taller one’s face as a chuckle sounded from him as he gently squeezed her for a second before letting go. Returning to the table he had been sitting at moments earlier. “Great! Now you have to pick your second present!”

Sherlyn blinked at that and opened her mouth to ask him what he meant. But as she turned around to face him the sound of three pokeballs popping open sounded out. The noise causing Viktor to even come out from the living room and stare at the three small pokemon that sat on the floor in front of Gale.

“There’s Grookey, Sobble and Scorbunny!” As each Pokemon was named, Gale gestured to them before Grookey and Scorbunny ended up scattering from the lineup. Leaving Sobble sitting there and looking around in slight confusion as to what just happened.

“Gale don’t you dare let them escape the kitchen!” Sherlyn just about yelled when she saw Scorbunny racing to the direction of the living room with fire kicking up at it’s heels. Thankfully Viktor stood ready at the doorway, growling at the smaller Pokemon and ultimately frightening it back into the kitchen. Grookey on the other hand was attempting to climb up onto the top of the fridge only to have Gale catch them before they got too out of reach.

Once the two were rounded up again, Scorbunny and Grookey were sent back into their respective pokeballs. Leaving Sobble alone who seemed just content looking around the room rather than trying to make a break for it elsewhere. With a soft sigh of relief, Sherlyn approached the remaining Pokemon and carefully picked him up. Sobble tensed slightly at the touch but quickly relaxed and quickly clung to the woman as if it had made the choice for her.

“Aha, I guess you’re going with Sobble then?” Gale asked sheepishly. Only to get a quick glare shot at him but it didn’t last long.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go with this little guy.” She answered, gently patting her new team member.

“What are you gonna name him?”

Sherlyn fell silent and her gaze turned up to the ceiling, trying to think of a name that would fit the Pokemon. There were many that came up but for some reason none of them seemed to really stick with her. No she didn’t want something common but also not too strange. She wanted something special. Eventually a name finally came to mind and she looked down at the Pokemon in her arms.

“How does Seaton sound?” She suggested and in response, the Pokemon stared at her for a silent second before smiling. Bringing up their little hands to their face and gently swaying from side to side to show their approval of the name.


	2. Cornered Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not dead!! I uh,,, actually lost my notebook that I had been writing in for this story and due to being unable to find it I had to pretty much try and recollect my shit memory to remember what I've already written. So expect a few dumps of chapters today/tomorrow! Also I know some of the pokemon I'll be mentioning in this story aren't exactly in the galar region but hey that's why we're canon divergent baby!
> 
> Things are still gonna be a little slow in these beginning chapters but I swear things will pick up I just have so much oTL

Calm seemed easy to return to the home despite the earlier commotion caused by the new arrival of Gale. It wasn’t long until Sherlyn was back to cooking lunch accompanied by the assistance of her friend who refused to accept her trying to decline his help. Viktor and Seaton settled to the far side of the kitchen, keeping out of the way while the two pokemon seemed to try and get comfortable with each other. A feat that was perhaps a little too difficult for the timid young pokemon just yet.

Despite things settling down, Sherlyn’s mind was racing as she idly stirred a pot of soup that she’d been making. Gale was talking about something but she was far from the current conversation. Right now the thoughts of what might come were more distracting to her than anything else. The main concern being that of battles themselves as everyone knew that they were risky business. Sure, most pokemon were flagged out the moment they hit the ground unconscious yet that wasn’t always the case.

Sherlyn wasn’t dumb, she had learned at a young age that any battle meant risking the life of your companion. Granted, that knowledge she thankfully didn’t experience completely firsthanded as she was too young to participate in battles at the time. At least, that’s the argument her father had made when her mother was adamant she start learning how to battle so young. Still, her mother found a way around that and instead would bring Sherlyn with her on little trips that were more of an excuse to face challengers that couldn’t pass up the chance to face off against a pokemon champion. It was a clever tactic that she didn’t realize the full plan until she’d gotten older and by then it was too late.

Regardless, she’d never forget the day she’d witness the death of a pokemon. The challenger that approached was cocky, arrogant even and of course demanded a battle against her mother who readily agreed to it. Sherlyn stood on the side as instructed and watched from afar as the battle played out. All was going well until her mother threw out a Ninetails she’d been training that had hatched from her champion team. 

Then everything went downhill.

All it took was a simple rock move that her mother hadn’t been expecting and with no time to react, the training pokemon took the move at full force. The sound of the pokemon’s pained howl still rang in Sherlyn’s ears, echoed with the snapping of bones before things went silent. All that remained left in her memories were the shouts, the recalling of pokemon and then everything blurred to the eventual pokecenter and the hushed conversations of how the poor fire-type couldn’t make it. Yet amongst the murmuring she could hear her mother’s voice ringing clearly.

‘This is the risk we take. It was bound to happen sooner or later.’

“--Sherlyn? Hey, are you listening?” Gale’s voice cut through the woman’s mind, breaking her out of her thoughts. To which she blinked and looked up at him with a dazed confusion as she tried to regain herself after being snapped into reality like that.

“Huh? Sorry were you saying something?” She asked. To which the only answer given was a hurt look from her friend who apparently had been going on and on about something while she was drowning in her own mind.

“Sheesh, it couldn’t hurt you a bit to pretend you heard at least something I said?” He just about whined, earning a roll of the eyes from the woman and a small huff. “Anyways, what’s eating at you? It’s not like you to be so quiet like this.”

“Ah- it’s nothing really. Just one of those days where I’m lost in my own mind more than I thought.” Sherlyn answered, looking back at the pot of soup as an excuse to hide her gaze from him. Granted, it was more of a lie than an answer but it was a better excuse than dragging her friend into that dark pit of thoughts with her. No, he was too kind of a soul with an excitement that she didn’t want to dampen.

Still, she could feel his eyes on her even as she busied herself to turn off the oven once the soup was finished cooking. Gale probably knew something else was up but he didn’t seem to want to pry into it. As he just let the conversation drop while food was dished out for the pokemon first before themselves.

After lunch was eaten and cleaned up, Gale was seemingly insistent that they head out to go meet with his father. Granted, Sherlyn was hesitant to agree to do so as she didn’t want to face the man especially after the shock of learning she’d been endorsed was still fresh in her mind. On any other occasion, she’d be happy to visit him as he was a kind man but she didn’t have the courage to face him in case she ended up disappointing him too later down the line.

However as usual, Gale wasn’t going to take no for an answer. God that stubborn trait of him was sometimes such a pain in the ass to deal with. But at the same time it proved to be helpful enough to get someone like her to get going even despite obvious hesitation. Which is why she soon found herself standing in front of the sliding doors leading to the executive tower of the fashion shop that her friend’s father owned.

“Well? Don’t just stand there, let's get going!” Gale’s voice spoke up behind Sherlyn before she felt the gentle shove pushing her forward to get her to walk into the building. It wasn’t long until they were standing in the elevator that was taking them to the top office. They were both quiet as they waited for the elevator to slow to a stop with a soft ding before the doors opened up. Revealing a short hall that had six pokemon statues grouped into three on each side and lined up with one another.

As they passed the statues, Sherlyn couldn’t help but glance at each one. Arcanine, Galar Rapidash, Gyarados, Honchkrow, Meowstic, and a Serperior. Some pokemon seemed odd to choose to immortalize in such a way but she knew that these were the team that the man had and loved dearly. So perhaps this sort of thing wasn’t so odd as she thought especially in case the trainer ended up outliving the pokemon.

Her attention turned to the door at the end of the hall when Gale had already reached it and opened it for her. With a quiet thanks, Sherlyn moved to enter and was greeted by the overlooking sight of the Motostoke that set the background scene for the office before her. Well, it was more of a lobby rather than an office but the place had always been called it as such.

“Ah, I was wondering when you two would arrive.” A gentle, warm voice spoke up from a chair that turned around from the window it was facing to reveal an older gentleman in a suit with black hair that was slowly starting to grey out. Though his amber eyes still remained sharp despite the look of his age.

“Sorry about the wait, dad.” Gale apologized as he approached the older man who stood up from his chair and walked out from behind the desk to pull his son into an embrace with a chuckle. “Sherlyn was making lunch when I got to her place so I figured I’d let her eat first.”

“Ah, I see, I see.” The other nodded in understanding before looking at Sherlyn who stood awkwardly beside the two. “I hope he wasn’t too much of a bother hm?”

“Well if you don’t count practically kicking down my door and then letting loose three young pokemon in my kitchen to almost go tearing up the place. Then no, he was just fine, sir.” Sherlyn shrugged, glancing at her friend in the corner of her eye to see him sheepishly smile with a soft laugh. But her attention turned back to his father when she felt him place a hand on her shoulder.

“Ah there’s no need to be going on with that ‘Sir’ business, Sherlyn.” He chuckled with a shake of his head, “It makes me feel older than I already am! You know my name and whether you work for me or not, you’re a friend to Gale. Thus, a friend to me too.”

“Right, sorry si--” Sherlyn paused to clear her throat to try and correct herself, “Edmund.”

“There you go! Now that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Edmund laughed as he patted Sherlyn’s shoulder. Honestly, if he wasn’t her boss she would’ve corrected him and explained that yes, it was hard. Who the hell talks to their highest boss of all bosses on a first name basis? Forget the fact of being friends with the man’s son! It’s still weird!

“At any rate, I know you two aren’t here just to keep an older man company.” Edmund spoke, returning their attention to the topic that Sherlyn had been dreading to face. “I take it you received my endorsement for the Gym Challenges?”

“I did.”

“And? Will you be partaking in it?”

Sherlyn fell silent as her gaze drifted off elsewhere but the man standing in front of her. As much as she wanted to tell him no, she knew that she couldn’t. He’d already spent time and energy to get the letter done and approved to get her in it. On top of that, she’d been given a new pokemon to join her too. Gale probably wouldn’t let her back out either even if she tried to right now by making up some sort of confusing excuse to trick her into agreeing to it. She was backed into a corner and she couldn’t deny that she somewhat hated it.

She closed her eyes with a slow intake of air as she tried to calm herself before opening her eyes and looking at Edmund with a determined look. “I shall.”

The older man stared at her for a bit, as if to study her a little longer to really make sure that she was serious with her answer. Soon enough, a smile started to pull on his lips as he seemingly approved of the choice. Giving a nod to further confirm the approval before turning and walking back around his desk where he pulled open a drawer and began looking for something.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to accept.” He spoke as Sherlyn and Gale approached to stand on the other side of the desk. They both glanced at each other for a moment, sharing a quiet exchange of confusion as to what the other was looking for.

“You’ve got wonderful potential in you, Sherlyn. I’m sure you know this well, hm?” 

A question that could’ve been answered with a simple nod but the shorter woman hesitated. “Er- I’m not sure if I’d use those exact words. I mean-- sure I grew up around battling and such but..”

Sherlyn trailed off with a frown and a shrug to which Edmund waved a hand at and shook his head. “Nonsense, I’ve seen you battle before and I can see that you have the potential to go far. But somethings just holding you back and that’s why I think this will be a good experience for you.”

Whatever the man had been looking for, he seemed to have found it. Letting out a soft ‘aha’ as he pulled out two small packages that were carefully wrapped in a sleek black wrapping with a gold ribbon that wrapped around one side of the slim boxes to create a bow in the center. Both boxes were set down on the desk and slid towards the two trainers. “Here we are, I had placed an order for these earlier this week as a gift for accepting to face the challenges ahead.”

“A gift…?” Both Sherlyn and Gale echoed as they took up their respective boxes. Unwrapping each and opening them to find that they were being given the latest rotom phone.

“Wait you can’t be serious! This is the newest model and its expen--” Sherlyn was cut off from her shocked rambling by Gale who nudged her in the side and shot her a look that silently told her to just accept the gift.

“Price is no concern to me when it comes to giving new trainers the tools they need for their travels.” Edmund explained as he settled back down in his chair. “That being said, I’ve also informed the store in town to let you pick out new attire with all costs already covered by me. I’m sure you’d both want to update your wardrobe to accompany your new travels, hm?”

At this point, Sherlyn wasn’t sure if Edmund was trying to kill her with guilt to be forced to accept such expensive gifts or just being overly kind. Actually, scratch that, she knew he was being kind. She just wasn’t so used to having been given so much as she’d been raised to be humble even if her family was successful. Regardless, she knew it’d also be rude to reject it but at least she could pick out what she wanted from this gift so there was that.

“Thanks dad, though you didn’t need to go all out like this but we both appreciate it.” Gale thanked, “I also take it you already got camping gear taken care of as well huh?”

“Ah, you know me too well my boy!” Edmund laughed, “Yes, yes, your equipment will be waiting for you at the station when you leave for Wedgehurst. All you need to do is just check it out from holding.”

“Wait. Why are we going to Wedgehurst? Isn’t the first gym at Turffield?” Sherlyn asked, looking between the two, confused as to what they were talking about.

“Yes, well, you’ll need to stop by Wedgehurst to meet Professor Magnolia and get a pokedex attachment for your rotom phone.” Edmund explained as he leaned back in his chair, “I couldn’t get that added onto the order as it’s restricted to professors it seems.”

Sherlyn nodded in understanding before looking up at Gale who seemed to be already messing with his new phone. Probably trying to get stuff transferred over to the new device which was something she was planning on doing later during some down time. “Well, I guess we should get going then to get our shopping done and head out. Otherwise if we delay any longer and we’ll be missing the signups and orientation.”

Gale looked up from his new phone and nodded in agreement, a large smile on his face as he was more than happy that she was going to be joining him on this adventure.

“Just be sure you’ll also be careful when out on your travels, hm? While many compete in the Gym Challenges, most tend to drop like flies when it comes to traveling and going against stronger pokemon than they expect.”

That statement made a knot form in the pit of Sherlyn’s stomach, having already known well that there were risks. But that still didn’t mean she liked hearing others talking to her about it. Last thing she needed on her mind were more thoughts of potentially dangerous encounters.

“We will, dad. Promise.” Gale reassured his father while wrapping an arm around Sherlyn to pull her into a half hug. “Sherlyn and I will be as careful as careful can be!”

“With you that’s not very careful..” Sherlyn grumbled under her breath, poking fun at Gale’s somewhat careless behaviour. Thankfully he either didn’t hear her or he chose to ignore the jab and instead let her go so they could leave to make their way to the previously mentioned store Edmund spoke about.


	3. Fashion and Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people look good in everything. Sadly Sherlyn is not some people and is stuck learning this the hard way but at least Gale manages to make something work. Plus she learns that Leon turns out to be a pretty cool dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured some things out so now I can add some emphasis on stuff that I had on the google doc but would lose when transferring to ao3. It's the little things that remind me it's been too damn long since I ever used ao3 and thank god I can't get into my old account lmao

“Hm… what about this then?”

“Nah, too colorful for you!”

Sherlyn let out a long groan as she took off the purple jacket, heading back to the dressing room to change into another outfit that probably wouldn’t go past the approval stage either. Gale and her had already spent about an hour picking stuff out and while just about everything looked good on him. She on the other hand seemed to have a harder time when it came to fashion.

“You’re _killing_ me with this, Gale.” She complained through the door where he was waiting on the other side.

“I know, I know, but it’s hard to find something that works with green eyes and uh--”

“Blue hair?” Sherlyn finished, shifting her gaze to look at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the left side of the dressing room. He wasn’t wrong though, the color combination seemed odd and any other color just didn’t seem to work out. No wonder she often kept to black attire which made her look more aggressive on the outside than she actually was. Still, even if it was an impulsive choice made years back, she liked the color.

“Yeah. Oh! Wait hold on I think I see something that might work!” Gale piped up and before Sherlyn could say anything she could hear his footsteps walking away from the dressing room door.

A long sigh escaped from the woman and she looked back at the remaining hanging clothes that had been picked out. Already she could tell that these weren’t going to make the cut either but she still tried them on just for the hell of it. Surprisingly there was a top that she did like that actually matched the color of her hair. The sleeves were short and while the shoulders had holes cut to expose them, it seemed to still look good to her. Deciding to skip Gale’s approval, she made sure to put it with the other few articles of clothes that made it past judgement.

The sound of returning footsteps made Sherlyn turn to look at the door in time to hear Gale’s voice pipe up. “Here, give these a try and lemme see!”

An arm reached over the door to show off a whole outfit picked out rather than just a few things. Curious about the look, Sherlyn took the attire and quickly changed into it. She paused to look at herself in the mirror and gave a small hum, actually impressed with the choice.

While she’d never be the one to really wear white most of the time, she’d admit that the contrasting colors of monochrome did well to make her other features pop more. The black jacket at first she wasn’t sure about given the metal spikes on the shoulders. But if left unbuttoned to allow the white and grey striped shirt underneath to show it didn’t seem as odd. Surprisingly enough, Gale had managed to find a belt that matched with the shirt which made the black jeans work to compliment the jacket.

Really at this point now she looked more like a gothic punk but hey, it wasn’t too strange of a look for her.

“Well? How does it look? Come on Sher!” Gale spoke up again to get her attention.

Sherlyn opened the door and stepped out to show her friend the outfit he’d picked out for her. She held out her arms for a few seconds and let them drop down to her sides again before giving a shrug. “Not bad actually, what do you think?”

The other brought a hand up to his chin in thought as he stared the shorter woman down. He didn’t say much for a few moments aside from a soft hum as he circled around her. Stopping only once he was standing in front of her again. His brows furrowed in concentration before he finally spoke up.

“It’s good, but it’s missing something.”

“Wh-? Missing something? Like _what_?” The woman asked, looking down at herself with a small frown as she tried to understand what Gale was talking about.

Her answer didn’t come very quickly like she had hoped as when she looked up at her friend, he was still trying to think. Normally she’d poke fun at him and tell him not to think too hard but in a situation like this she knew better than to say that. Gale took fashion as seriously as his father did and she wasn’t going to be rude when he was trying to help her out. Even if he made her look a little more strange than usual.

“An accessory.” Gale finally spoke up with a confident nod of the head. “The belt works sure, but your neck is bare and no offence Sherlyn, but you're about as pale as a sheet of paper.”

“Wow, thanks Gale. Glad to know I’m as dead looking as I think I am.”

“W-Wait a second that’s _not_ what I meant and you know it!”

A laugh bubbled out from Sherlyn as her friend tried to correct her but he probably knew well by now that she was only giving him a hard time. Still, that didn’t stop him from clarifying his meaning. But his words were interrupted when a store clerk walked up carrying something in her hands.

“Excuse me?” She spoke politely to the two as they shifted their attention to her. “Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and I may have something to help with the outfit in question?”

Gale seemed to perk up and glanced at Sherlyn before nodding to the clerk. “Alright, what do you think will work?”

The woman held up a small display tray that showed off a choker carefully placed on it. It wasn’t something extremely flashy with rounded silver metal studs and in the center hung a diamond shaped blue gem outlined in the same silver metal.

“Oh! This is perfect and check it out Sherlyn, it’s got some blue to match your hair!” Gale spoke excitedly as he carefully picked up the accessory and handed it to the shorter woman. Who carefully looked it over with uncertainty but still put it on just to humor her friend at least.

“Well? How's it look?” She asked, looking at the other two once it was in place. The clerk gave an approving nod and smile while Gale looked to be practically beaming. Obviously pleased with the job well done.

“That’s it! That’s the look for you, Sher!” He confirmed and was about to pat her on the shoulder but paused when he remembered the studs on the jacket. Instead, opting to pat her arm before looking at the clerk and informing her that they’ll be ringing out.

After everything that was to be bought was rung up and the payment sorted out already per earlier instructions of Edmund, the two left the store to head for the station. On the walk there, Sherlyn couldn’t shake the feeling of other people staring at her. Yet she tried to ignore them as she focused on talking to her friend who seemed to be practically bubbling over with never ending energy. Honestly that alone was a little bit draining on her but she knew he couldn’t help it. Once he set his mind on something, he was excited to face it and of course with her joining him, he was practically over the moon at this point.

It wasn’t long until they reached the station and thankfully the camping gear was waiting for them just as they had been told. The only thing they had to do was give proof confirming that they were actually who they claimed to be. Not hard to do at all. Soon enough, Sherlyn found herself seated on the train and staring out the window as Gale sat across from her.

“So we should be able to make it to the orientation in time if we don’t get too sidetracked in Wedgehurst.” Gale stated as he scrolled through his rotom phone.

“Sounds good to me. You know where to go to find Professor Magnolia, right?” Sherlyn asked, shifting her gaze from the window to focus on the other. Though when he looked up to answer, he seemed to freeze up, his eyes widening at something behind her. But before she could ask, a voice spoke up, startling the poor woman almost half to death.

“Oh, you’re going to see the Professor too?”

Sherlyn turned to look at the guy that nearly gave her a heart attack but paused, finally understanding why Gale had froze up like he did. Standing there before them with the brightest smile on his face and signature cap and cape, was the pokemon champion. The fucking champ himself, Leon.

It took the two of them a second to recover from their shock to say anything but soon enough Gale was luckily the first to speak. Sherlyn wasn’t the best when it came to speaking to people as famous as the goddamn champion. “Uh- yeah! We’re on our way to see her to get the Pokedex attachment for our Rotom phones before heading out to partake in the Gym Challenge!”

Leon’s eyes seemed to light up upon hearing the slightest mention of the Gym Challenge. “So you’re upcoming challengers! Fantastic! I’m always happy to meet new participants! It also turns out we’re going to the same place. Quite the coincidence I’d say.”

“Aha.. yeah. No kidding.” Sherlyn laughed weakly.

The Champion nodded in agreement and Sherlyn quietly wondered if he was trying to ignore her odd behaviour out of politeness. “Well I’m sure you both know my name well enough but regardless, I’m Leon.”

“I’m Gale and this is my friend, Sherlyn!” Gale introduced, gesturing to the woman who tried to smile at him in greeting. Though her nerves probably made it look more like a grimace or something. Either way, she was given a warm smile in return.

“I’ve heard your name before, Gale. Doesn’t your dad run the popular fashion store chain in Galar?” Leon asked to which the other man nodded. “So I take it he was the one that endorsed you?”

Gale gave a laugh and shook his head as he explained, “No actually! I got endorsed by my favorite salon. My dad actually endorsed Sherlyn here! He says she has a lot of potential and he was more than happy to get her in.”

The shorter woman tensed up when the conversation switched to her. Oh fuck. Oh god no. The last thing she wanted was for the fucking _Champion_ to be expecting her to go far and also end up getting disappointed too. She didn’t look at either of them, instead opting to shift her gaze out the window to watch the scenery that was flying by as the train moved. Yet she could feel them staring at her. Eventually she caved and turned her head to look at Leon and caught a look on his face that was some sort of confused thought.

“Uh- something up?” Sherlyn asked nervously, shifting a bit in her seat.

“I don’t want to sound rude but- you’re not originally from around here are you?” Leon finally asked. The question- while from out of the blue- eased the woman’s nerves and she gave a sheepish laugh.

“No, I moved to Galar about two years ago actually. I grew up in Hoenn but eventually I left to travel a bit before settling down here.”

“All the way out from Hoenn? That’s quite the distance but I’m happy to hear you found a home here! Galar is a fantastic place to stay.” Leon seemed to practically gush with love and pride for the region. Which she could understand albeit even if she wasn’t telling him the whole truth. But it’s not as if she’d make good friends with the Champion for him to learn the actual story. He was a busy guy after all and she was sure after introducing himself to them, he’d be on his way to wherever he was seated.

Or at least that’s what she thought until he spoke up. “Hey, would you two mind if I sat with you? I figure that if we’re going to the same place, we might as well stick together.”

The rest of the train ride wasn’t as bad as Sherlyn had thought it would be. Sure the first few minutes sitting with the Champion was a bit intimidating. But the more the three talked, the faster she started to learn that he was actually a pretty nice guy and it wasn’t him just keeping appearances like she’d thought. Who knew? Perhaps her judgement grew to be a bit jaded from past experiences of popular people being pretty rude and cruel behind closed doors. 

Still, it wasn’t very long before the three of them talked almost as if they’d been friends for years. Of course, it was mostly Gale and Leon that talked while Sherlyn spoke now and then when she felt she had something to add to the conversation. In the meantime she spent her time messing with her new Rotom phone and working on getting things transferred to it. 

Leon did at least ask if she was alright when she’d fallen quiet for so long. But thankfully whatever concern he had was easy to settle when both her and Gale explained that she wasn’t much of a talker sometimes. Gale always took the opportunity to tease Sherlyn on her social skills which of course was always trumped by whatever comeback she had in return.

“Sher is like talking to a Shellder; she’ll clam up now and then and you just gotta let her open up on her own.”

“At least I don’t go running around and practically bowling over people in the social energy department like a Yamper that was given one too many treats.”

That comment earned a laugh from Leon to which Gale only gave a small huff, knowing that she was right and just didn’t have anything good to come back with. Thankfully at that moment, the train speakers announced the arrival at Wedgehurst. Once it had come to a complete stop, the three of them got to unloading their belongings and stepping off the train.


	4. Where The Route Takes Us, Only Wooloo Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Wedgehurst, Sherlyn is immediately thrown into the reality that her anxiety isn't as under control as she thought it was, Gale apparently is a pro when dealing with crowds, Rumors about Wishing Stars sound a little bogus but most importantly;
> 
> Taking a charging Wooloo to the stomach fucking. hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Yeah man, you're not dreaming! Albeit this chapter was supposed to have the two at the Professor's place but by then I realized it was already getting long. Ah well.

Any hope that there wouldn’t be any distractions while leaving the station was immediately shot down the moment Sherlyn stepped out with the other two. The overwhelming sound of shouts and cheers from the crowd outside nearly made her heart stop. Her mind tripped on itself as she tried to figure out what the sudden gathering was about. Momentarily forgetting who was accompanying her and Gale. That is, up until the man himself stepped forward to greet the crowd with his signature pose that sent everyone into a frenzy of cheers. Even Gale clapped for a good few seconds before he was interrupted with a small nudge in the side from the smaller woman.

“Hello, hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion, Leon, is back!” Leon announced once the crowd settled down enough for him to be heard.

While Leon was busy speaking to the crowd, Sherlyn looked at Gale. “We should get going.”

“What?! I thought Leon was coming with us to see the Professor?” He replied, glancing at the ever popular Champion for a moment.

“I have a feeling he’s going to be busy. Besides, we’re just starting Challengers, no need for us to stick around for a crowd that isn’t interest--”

Sherlyn’s words were cut short when Leon’s voice overpowered hers. “Behind me are also two new participants in the Gym Challenge this year! Let me hear you guys give Sherlyn and Gale as much love as you give me!”

Immediately the roaring sound of excited cheering burst to life again as the two introduced Challengers turned to face the crowd properly. Gale’s face lit up in excitement to the sudden popularity and he immediately soaked it up. Taking no time to wave and smile almost as if he were standing in front of a camera. Sherlyn wasn’t surprised, his father had an image to maintain with his family and she knew Gale grew up to act professional in front of crowds. Yet he still somehow managed to maintain his usual energy despite the restriction. It was an odd charm of his that many liked and she could see him gaining popularity fast in the Gym Challenge.

Sherlyn on the other hand wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden attention. While she gave a polite enough wave, it’d been years since she openly appeared in front of a crowd. To say this was uncomfortable was an understatement. 

_She felt as if she was going to drown._

The crowd was small and already she could tell that once she entered a Gym, the attention she’d get there would make her wish she only had to deal with this small of a group. Her anxiety would absolutely ramp up tenfold and this was bad enough. With thoughts starting to race, Sherlyn could feel the beat of her heart start to speed up and she wanted nothing more than to be gone already. Thankfully her wish seemed to be granted as soon enough Leon bid his farewells to the crowd and looked back at the other two, gesturing for them to follow him. 

She didn’t need to be told twice and immediately followed behind the man with Gale lingering a moment longer before catching up with them.

“Lee!” A voice called out from the fading crowd as the three of them were leaving. A younger boy came running up to catch them as they stopped. Sherlyn blinked as she saw that the kid looked similar to Leon.

“Hop!” Leon greeted with a wide smile, “I was wondering where my number-one fan in all the world had been in that crowd! Almost had me worried that you wouldn’t show up!”

“Aw come on, Lee! You think I’d forget you coming home?” Hop huffed, crossing his arms while the other laughed and shook his head. It was then that the boy noticed the other two and looked at them with a grin.

“You bring some friends with you too, Lee?”

“I’m not sure if you’d call us friends..” Sherlyn started but a hand reached out and patted her shoulder and she looked to see Leon smiling down at her.

“Nonsense! We may have met recently but I’m happy to call you both friends! Gym Challengers or not!”

“You’re both partaking in the Gym Challenge?!” Hop excitedly questioned and Gale nodded with his own smile.

“You bet! I’m Gale and this is my close friend, Sherlyn!”

“Nice to meet you both! I’m Hop, Lee’s younger brother and the future Champion!” The young boy introduced himself before looking at his aforementioned brother. “Isn’t that right?”

“Well only time will give us that answer!” Leon chuckled in response which brought a small smile to Sherlyn’s face. She could tell the two were close and it made her wish a bit that she had a sibling when she was growing up. Maybe then she wouldn’t have drowned in the expectations that had been placed on her by her parents. Maybe she would have pushed forward even if it was for her sibling’s sake. Maybe…

“Oh right! You mentioned on the phone earlier you had a gift?” Hop’s voice rang out, pulling Sherlyn out from her thoughts as she refocused on the conversation at hand. “It’s a pokemon isn’t it? I know it is!”

“Hold your Ponytas there, Hop. Have patience till we get to the house, yeah?” Leon turned to look at Gale and Sherlyn. “I have to stop off at home for a bit but I’ll meet the two of you at the Professor’s place.”

“Alright, I’m sure we can manage to make it there on our own.” Gale replied, pulling Sherlyn in a half hug next to him. “Sher here has a better sense of direction anyways!”

“Yes, it’s called ‘being able to read maps and road signs’.” Sherlyn commented and a small grin grew on her face as she felt Gale glaring at her while Leon and Hop laughed.

After Hop gave a quick explanation of the direction to take to get to the Professor’s place, the four of them split up into two groups. Hop and Leon going in one direction while Sherlyn and Gale left for the opposite way towards town. It wasn’t that far of a walk before they found themselves at the door of the pokemon research lab in town. Before Sherlyn could ask if they should knock, Gale had already opened the door and held it open for her to enter first and he followed after.

The research lab was actually a quaint little place with an interesting mixture of lab tech, plants and books. Counters held a combination of beakers, open notebooks and scattered papers and a few potted plants here and there. Some plants looked as if they were being researched on and others just looked to be placed there to add some color. Either way, the building actually wasn’t what Sherlyn was expecting and to be honest, she could even see herself hanging around here if it was a place open for people to relax in. As weird as that seemed.

The sound of barking soon started up accompanied with the soft tapping of claws scratching the floor as a Yamper came running up to greet the two newcomers.

“What’s got you all excited now, Yamper?” A voice called out as a young woman descended from the stairs that looked to lead up to the second floor of the rather large library of books. She was rather tall with peach hair that seemed to be tied up in an upper side ponytail decorated with hearts throughout it accompanied with a pair of glasses that sat atop her head. A tan coat hung over her shoulders buttoned closed but still left open to reveal the aqua shirt underneath it that apparently matched color with her eyes and boots.

“Well now, can’t say I was expecting visitors today.” The young woman said as she approached, calling Yamper over who happily took to the side of their companion.

“Sorry if we’re interrupting anything.” Sherlyn apologized with a small frown. Only to blink when the other woman gave a dismissive wave and smiled at them.

“Naw, you’re fine. Anything I can do for you…” The woman trailed off, making it a clear sign she was waiting to hear their names.

“I’m Gale, this is Sherlyn.” Gale introduced, gesturing to himself and his friend as he spoke their names. “We’re new Gym Challengers and my dad told us we had to come here to meet with Professor Magnolia.”

The woman seemed to perk up at the mention of the Professor and she nodded in understanding. “I see now. You’re here to see my gran and going off that I’m guessing it’s for the Pokedex attachment for a Rotom phone?”

“Precisely that uh…” Gale faltered for a moment until the young woman spoke up.

“Sonia, my name is Sonia.”

“Sonia. Right, nice to meet you.” He greeted with a soft, sheepish laugh.

“Well unfortunately my gran isn’t here but I can get those attachments added on in her stead.” Sonia explained as she gestured for the two of them to follow her to a table that held a variety of confusing technical parts that Sherlyn didn’t dare try and figure out. “It’ll just take a few minutes to do. Just place your Rotom phones here.”

Both phones were set on the table as instructed and just as Sonia promised, they were given back in a matter of minutes. Attachment installed without a problem and working properly as the Pokedex application was opened and checked to be functioning to make sure.

“Alright, that should do it for you two. Of course my gran likes to usually see people off when they get their Pokedex.” Sonia spoke as the other two put their Rotom phones away once everything was settled. “So if you’d be willing to go see her on Route 2 for a bit, I’m sure she’d be happy.”

Sherlyn nodded. “Yeah, we can do that no problem.”

After a brief exchange of goodbye and farewell, the two set out into town once more. Following in the direction that would take them to Route 2. Though Gale pulled on Sherlyn’s arm to make a quick detour into a Pokemon center. Much to her slight annoyance but she followed him inside regardless. Only asking her question to him once they entered the building.

“Why are we here?”

“I wanted to get some Pokeballs in case we run into any Pokemon we might want to catch!” Gale explained as he made his way to the counter that sold Pokemon supplies. It took only a few minutes for the transaction to be made and soon enough he was back by Sherlyn’s side and handing her half the supply of Pokeballs he’d bought.

“ _Wh-_! Hold on Gale I think _fifty_ of these may be too much!” Sherlyn tried to protest as she was handed the bag with her half of Pokeballs.

“Nah, Pokemon can be a bit more of a hassle to catch sometimes than you’d think.” Gale said as he opened Sherlyn’s bag that was slung over her shoulder. Carefully putting the Pokeballs inside it before closing it back up so that Sherlyn couldn’t try and return them. Though it seemed she already gave up trying to reject the gift.

“Alright, fine, are we good to go now?” She asked, getting a nod as an answer from the taller one before they left the place to continue on their way.

There wasn’t too much excitement at first when they started along Route 2. Though Gale had a faster stride than Sherlyn did and she had a little struggle trying to keep up with him. A few times he’d already had gone up ahead far enough to where she’d miss when he caught another pokemon. Apparently the lucky catch was a Chewtle that made it onto his team.

“Aw, you need to slow down a bit for me otherwise I’m going to _constantly_ get left behind.” The shorter woman sighed with a shake of her head.

“Well, to be fair Sher, we won’t be able to stick together _all_ the time. There will be times we’ll have to split up and given how things are already going, I can see us parting ways early on already.” Gale explained with a chuckle that earned a slight glare from his friend.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She agreed before turning her head to look at the tall grass not too far from where they were standing. A thought popped up in her mind to go in there and find a Pokemon herself to add to her team but hunting down Pokemon wasn’t exactly her style. If she encountered one, then she encountered one and would go from there.

“Whelp!” Gale piped up, snapping her attention back to him as he started back down the Route. “We should get going. Don’t want the Professor waiting forever for us!”

“Alright hold on I’m coming.” Sherlyn called out as she followed after him and into a patch of tall grass. Though as soon as she was half-way through it and Gale was waiting for her on the other side of it, the sound of rustling grass caught her attention.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one that heard the noise and soon enough Gale’s voice rang out in warning. “ _Sher, look out!_ ”

But by the time she turned to look it was too late. The sound of hooves stomping the ground was the only other thing she picked up before feeling something ram full force into her stomach. Sending her flying back onto her back with a low groan as pain blossomed out from the impact.

“Sherlyn!” She heard her friend calling out in near panic but she quickly sat up and waved a hand upon hearing him starting to run back into the grass.

“ _‘M fine_! Stay back there!”

Standing in front of the woman was a Wooloo who looked rather pissed off, probably because she bothered it somehow. Still, it looked like this was to be her first encounter and perhaps her new companion if things played out right. As she reached for one of her Pokeballs, the Wooloo let out an angry bleat before charging at her again. But before it got to her, the sound of a Pokeball popping open echoed and standing in the way to defend her was the little Sobble she’d chosen earlier.

“Oh! Seaton!” Sherlyn gasped, surprised the timid little fellow came out first rather than Viktor. The young Pokemon looked back at her and cooed in response before turning to face the angry Wooloo who let out another bleat at them.

Not wasting any time, Sherlyn got to her feet and dusted herself off. “Alright Seaton, lets show this Wooloo we’re not letting them push us around.”

As if on cue, the Wooloo immediately charged at Seaton to which Sherlyn reacted just as quickly to give the command. “Dodge it and use pound!”

With little hesitation, her Pokemon followed instruction. Managing to jump out of the way of the charge, albeit just barely. But the dodge confused the Wooloo enough for the attack to land and do some decent damage. The wild Pokemon apparently still didn’t want to be outdone and again charged at the other.

“Seaton, again! Dodge and use pound!”

Again her teammate listened to her and this time the hit seemed to be critical which caused the Wooloo to stumble a bit. It looked as though it was close to fainting and without wasting a second, Sherlyn dug into a bag to find a Pokeball to throw at it. Once inside, she practically held her breath as she watched it shake.

_Once..._

_Twice..._

_Three times…_

The center button of the Pokeball gave one last glow and shake before it stopped. Signaling that the Wooloo was caught and Sherlyn finally let out the air she’d been holding in. Relieved that it worked.

“You alright Sher?” Gale’s voice spoke up as he approached the shorter woman right as she picked up the Pokeball that held her new companion. Seaton managed to climb his way onto her shoulder as she did, to which she reached up with her free hand and gently patted his head.

“I’m a little sore in the stomach but I’ll manage.” She answered, looking up at him with a growing smile. “But I caught myself a new partner at least.”

He nodded in agreement with a small laugh “Yeah but we probably shouldn’t stay in this grass for too long. Unless you want another Wooloo in your team.”

Sherlyn shook her head and nudged Gale to get him moving so they could get out of the danger zone. After they were taking a more safe path to the Professor’s home, Gale spoke up again. “So what are you gonna name your new partner?”

“Mm.. not sure.” Sherlyn replied, looking down at Seaton who by now was being carried in her arms and looking out at the passing scenery with frightened interest. “I was thinking of maybe naming them Tobias?”

Gale looked over at Sherlyn with a raised eyebrow. “Tobias? Why’s that?”

She shrugged, looking up at him. “Dunno, just a name that popped up that seems fitting. Wooloo is a cute looking Pokemon. But the one I have is pretty aggressive so I didn’t want to give them a name that was just cute. So… Tobias it was.”

“Huh, alright, I guess that makes sense.”

The two of them fell silent shortly after the conversation. Taking the time to enjoy the trip and listen to the distant chirping of bird Pokemon echoed with the bleating of Wooloo in the surrounding fields. It was nice and Sherlyn began to think that perhaps the journey that would have to be done to partake in the Gym Challenges wouldn’t be so bad after all? She shifted her gaze up to the sky and stared mindlessly at nothing until something glinting in the air caught her attention.

Quickly stopping, she squinted at the sky to try and figure out if she was just seeing things. Yet sure enough there was another red glint in the sky that passed overhead and landed somewhere up ahead.

“What the hell was that?” Gale asked, having apparently seen the same thing she did. Of course he rushed ahead to pick up whatever it was that had fallen out of the sky. Leaving Sherlyn and Seaton to catch up with him while he stood there staring at the object in his hand.

“Well? What was it?” She asked, pulling him out of whatever daze he was in.

“Wishing Star.” Was all he gave as an answer, turning to face the two. Though the look that Sherlyn gave him made him shake his head and he elaborated on what he meant.

“They’re a kind of stone that falls from the sky. A lot of people in Galar believe your dreams can come true if you find one. But that’s uh… you know..”

“Not exactly true?” Sherlyn finished for him and he gave a shrug before offering one of the two stones he had picked up.

“Well either way, you keep one too. Who knows? Maybe it can actually make your dreams come true.”

The woman gave an amused snort at his words as they both knew damn well her actual dreams died years before she arrived in Galar. Still, she put the Wishing Star in her jacket pocket. Even if it couldn’t fulfill what people claimed it could. She could still at least maybe display it somewhere amongst her gemstone collection. It was still rather pretty even for a rock that dropped out of nowhere from the sky.

“Come on, the Professor’s house is just up ahead.” Gale pointed out, patting Sherlyn on the arm to get her attention so she could follow after him.


End file.
